mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuan and Xue Erzebet
Nuan and Xue are sisters from Arroyito. Nuan, two years the elder of Xue, is a shy, polite girl who, despite being very sweet and willing to help others, finds she is never very good at social situations. She can be very serious and a touch pessimistic; she loves rabbits. Xue, the younger sister, is gregarious where her sister is not. She enjoys making mischief and getting messy, and has always enjoyed playing outdoors. She collects seashells and enjoys almost everything about the beach. The two girls were adopted and raised by Lucca and "Victor" Erzebet, with Junko and Virgil as their siblings. When Nuan was 14, she accidentally cast a spell, killing a tree by drawing the water out of it. The thought of having magic, of being abnormal or not fully human, scared her deeply, and she took pains to never cast again, intentional or not. Xue, upon reaching puberty, began to change in personality. Over a few months, she rapidly became more and more withdrawn, and visibly obsessed with the ocean. One day, she disappeared: she had matured into a selkie, and had left to live in the Etherian ocean that had been calling her. When Lucca reached the end of his natural life, the infernal family prepared to return to Hell. While Virgil was eager and willing to leave with them and shed his humanity, Nuan was not. She married, had three children of her own, and was exceptionally bitter at "spirits", the extraplanars who had dominated her family and who had only ever abandoned her. Lucca being the sole exception to her grudge, she remained on Materia with her husband and children, and wished to never again be haunted by the fickle, selfish creatures that seemed only to live to abandon her. When Virgil abandoned his life on Materia, he left his sizeable menagerie of exotic birds in Nuan's name. Her children were delighted; she very much was not. Lorelei They were born to Lo and Cheng Yuen: a poor, alcoholic dockworker and his wife. Lo stayed in the house and raised the girls, taking on cleaning and mending work to supplement their meagre income, teaching the girls the same. However, their family held a secret: Lo was not a human, but was actually a selkie named Lorelei that had been caught by Cheng. He had taken away the sealskin that gave her her magic, and the flute that allowed her entry into the realm of her lord, Whale Mage. Trapped in a human guise and kept silent by Cheng, she was forced to marry him and keep his house. While searching for moon pearls to banish the All, Harlequin and Gemini led the adventurers to Lorelei, hoping that in exchange for freeing her, she could grant them audience with the powerful sea spirit. They revealed their knowledge of her true form to Lo, and she agreed to help them if they could free her from her husband. After collecting her pelt and flute, Lo almost reverently received her belongings from them. She packed up her two daughters, collecting their things into small backpacks, and lead everyone to the ocean. After saying goodbye to her daughters, she promised them that these people would take care of them. Without any word further, she walked into the ocean and left them on the beach. Pierce and Gemini remained with the girls and Virgil while the others went to have their audience with the ocean lord, but upon their return, it was decided that the girls would remain in the care of Lucca and Victor. Category:Character